youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SpinoDude
David Breguet (born ), better known online as Spinodude is an American YouTube channel that reviews dinosaur figures. History In 2015 Spinodudes interest in figures had risen and because of this, he wanted to begin reviewing dinosaur figures. So he created his channel Spinodude Reviews and began to review figures. It started out small and promising he'd review a figure and in 2016, he added a goofy co-host the silent dinosaur puppet, Marvin. Also by 2016, he had gotten some popularity. He became apart of the HowISafari campaign meaning he would get figures from Safari LTD just for him to review. As well in April, he got early access to the Schleich Dunkleostues and the Papo Kaprosuchus which helped him gain a bit of extra traction. Over that year he made most of his biggest videos. As well he closed the year with a couple of figure news videos about each major figure companies new 2017 releases. These videos helped him get to 635 subscribers by the end of 2016. 2017 would be an even bigger year for him as he continued to review figures and make other similar dinosaur videos. His channel kept on growing. 2017 would be the year he reached 1,000 subscribers and by the end of the year, he had over 1,760 subscribers. But by 2018 things began to change slightly. Although he still loved to review figures he had begun to find other parts of dinosaurs that he also found interesting. He had begun to make his first dinosaur series Titans of Acrallus and also had begun production of Spinodude merch such as shirts and mugs. But with these new additions, he still did not forget to make figure reviews even getting two of Safari Ltd's new 2019 dinosaur figures, and by the end of the year, he had grown faster than ever reaching 4,000 subscribers at the end of the year. 2019 was more the same as 2018 as he has continued to add new things to such as live streams and gameplay of video games such as Jurassic World Evolution. He also began to release Titans Of Acrallus. But 2019 also came with a name change. With all these new kinds of content, he began to realize he was not as much of a review channel as he used to be. He still reviewed figures but he had so much more he was now doing. So he changed his username to just Spinodude and dropped the "reviews" in his channel name. Now he's no longer just a review channel he's a reviewer, game player, filmmaker and most importantly a YouTube content creator. COPPA Due to COPPA SpinoDude and a couple of his friends all decided to abandon their YouTube channels as well as private all there videos. With the one exception being there COPPA videos. SpinoDude did the same making a COPPA video and multiple community posts where he announces he's migrating his YouTube channel to Instagram. Series Spinodude Reviews Like the name suggests the series is very casual. Mainly focusing on a funny one-off video on random dinosaur topics. Such as Dinosaur themed top tens. Or just anything else dinosaur-themed such as funny dinosaur knockoff figures or a childhood dinosaur book he made when he was 5. Casual Spino Dino Like the name suggests the series is very casual. Mainly focusing on funny one off videos on random dinosaur topics. Such as Dinosaur themed top tens. Or just anything else dinosaur themed such as funny dinosaur knockoff figures or a childhood dinosaur book he made when he was 5. Titans Of Acrallus A different kind of series on his channel as it follows a Sci-Fi angle. Following a Dinosaur themed planet called Acrallus and humans accidentally blowing up a mountain that separates species. Causing an invasive species from one half of the island to cross over and cause havoc. Trivia * Marvin made his first appearance on January 6th 2016 during the Papo Pachyrhinosaurus figure review. * Spinodude has a music business called Shindig, this business also has there very own Facebook. He also makes original songs for some of his video series like Titans Of Acrallus. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Musicians